


Play Things and Rock Salt

by Kawaiicoyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/pseuds/Kawaiicoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jokes on Castiel are too easy. Sam and Bobby know this and take full advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Things and Rock Salt

When Dean opens the front door he knows something is amiss. The house is too quiet, far too quiet for a building that regularly houses three full grown hunters and occasionally an angel under its roof. He tosses his keys onto the table in the front hall without looking and heads into the study. Nobody there, so he heads into the kitchen and finds it empty as well.

Disgruntled he decides to not even check upstairs and takes the basement steps two at a time. He wouldn’t say he’s necessarily worried, but it doesn’t bode him well when there isn’t _some_ kind of discord going on around him.

Muddled voices meet his ears, filtering in from the safe room door that’s cracked open. His brows furrow and lips purse with curiosity and he hesitantly crosses to the door and peeks inside without drawing attention to himself.

“What the…” He mutters in confusion and steps in fully, his mind working double time to access the situation he’s beholding. Dead swears he smells smoke coming from the little hamster on wheels inside his noggin, poor pitiful creature that it is.

To the side Sam and Bobby are standing at the long work desk. Bobby is trying his best and failing to keep his poker face in place. Same is biting his lip hard and his broad shoulders are silently shaking. Both of them are watching Castiel in the middle of the room.

The angel is without his trench coat for once, Dean sees it flung unceremoniously in a file in the corner, the sleeves of his white button up shoved up to his elbows. His face is frozen in a frustrated state of confusion and is talking quickly under his breath.

To Dean it looks like he’s trying to do his Angel mojo magic, or an exorcism. But for the life of him he doesn’t know why, and doesn’t know why Sam and Bobby aren’t stopping him.

It’s the object in the middle of the room, a large circle of rock salt surrounding it that has the older Winchester brother dumbfounded.

“Cas?”Dean calls out hesitantly, treating him similarly to a deer that could spook at any moment if you move too fast. “Is that a _Furby_?”

The angel nods gruffly, a scowl still firmly in place.

“And you have it in the middle of the salt, to keep it there?” He continues on, trying and failing to understand his reasoning.

Castiel gives another nod, not taking his eyes off of the children’s toy. Dean pus a hand on his hip and scratches his head with the other. This isn’t making since to him.

“Why?” He finally asks in exasperation.

“Sam said that this contraption was the ‘Spawn of Satan’ and showed me knowledge about how to contain it on the internet.”

Dean turns his gaze to his brother and Bobby with the most menacing scowl he can muster up. As if on cue they both absolutely lose it.

Bobby is laughing so hard his face begins to turn an alarming shade of red and Sam doesn’t look like his breathing at all anymore with the force of his laughing, tears streaming down his face.

Castiel looks away from the Furby finally and looks between the three hunters, looking vaguely like a kicked puppy.

“I don’t understand.” The angel says which only sends the two men into a howling fit, the two of them leaning on each other for support.

Dean closes his eyes and starts to mentally count to ten, while reminding himself it would be _bad_ to kill Sam and Bobby. Mostly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of the new and old Furby's alike. I couldn't resist.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Play Things and Rock Salt [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010079) by [Kawaiicoyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/pseuds/Kawaiicoyote)




End file.
